


The undead king and his flower knight

by apieformydean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (Not), Enemies to Friends, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Parenthood, Rivalry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just fluff yall, maybeee, subtlety, they are both single dads, to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: He understood Jongdae was new in the neighbourhood; he didn't mean to make fun of him. And still, ever since his lame joke about sucking Jongdae’s… blood, they’ve had a competitive, annual relationship.akaHalloween au in which Minseok and Jongdae might be a little more competitive in dressing up than their own children.





	The undead king and his flower knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightau/gifts).



> i would like to dedicate this (little late) halloween fluff to the bestest writing partner in the world, Blake (midnightau)!! happy birthday, love, you're so so precious to me and i hope you have a wonderful day <3333  
> i know you don't read many shipping fics but i was thinking since our friendship literally started with you saying "oh you like jongdae?? then we have a ship going on here uwu"  
> what is a better way than thanking you for being a lovely person and an amazing friend :3  
> enjoy!

 

“Dad… can we go to sleep now?”

Jongdae peers up at the clock from where he is making the last patch of fake blood on Junghyuk’s dark dress pants. Half past eleven. The patch doesn’t look quite as ugly as he intended it to be and he curses in his mind. He’ll have to get up even earlier tomorrow so that he can fix it before leaving for work. He sighs.

“Just one more minute, darling, okay?” he smiles up at the boy who’s standing on the chair and blinking at him with heavy eyelids. “I’m sorry we didn’t have more time to do it earlier today but daddy was busy… If only your mo- uhm, well,” he clears his throat, swallowing the words he knows he shouldn’t speak. Not now and not to his son, at least. “We’re almost done, though. I promise.”

After slitting the trousers at the boy’s right knee as well, he steps back a little, examining his work so far. He feels a little spark of pride in his chest. He has definitely improved in the past years. However, if he looks past his zombie prince costume creation, he can see something he’s way more proud of.

When did his baby become such a big boy? Jongdae often wonders. With his son only visiting him about three times a year, he feels like years are just passing him by and look at Hyukkie now; he’s 10 already. He tries to ignore the lump in this throat as he nods. Junghyuk takes the trousers off, giving it to his dad, careful not to ruin the still wet paint.

After putting it to the side, Jongdae scoops him up in his arms. His son locks his arms behind his neck and ankles behind his back like a koala bear and leans a sleepy head on his shoulder.

“T'morrow’s gonna be so good,” he mumbles, in the drowsy honesty of tired children, and his dad holds him tighter as they make their way to the boy's bedroom.

“Hmm, any reason to that? Except for the candy,” Jongdae smiles, giving Junghyuk a small kiss in his hair.

“Pff, noooo,” Hyuk huffs, wiggling a little, as if signalling for his dad to not even get started.

“Are you sure?” his smile grows even bigger as he nudges the bedroom door open with a foot.

“Yeah, ‘m sure,” Junghyuk insists. Jongdae knows he won’t admit to it. Hyukkie  _ is _ his son, after all.

 

\--

 

Minseok keeps tapping his fingers on the grip of his fake sword, no matter how much he wants to stop himself from doing it.

"I'm soooo excited for him to see me! This is the best costume  _ ever _ , daddy, ever told you that??"

"Yes, love but I like to hear it so I won't stop you."

Hwayeon is bouncing excitedly by his side, barely holding his hand as they're making their way on the pumpkin-lined pavement, towards the next house of the neighbourhood. The little girl keeps glancing around every corner, and Minseok knows exactly well what -- who -- she's looking for, and he cannot blame her. His own heart is a little impatient, too.

"Daddy!" she gasps in an excited voice, stopping at once. Minseok can feel the hesitation whether she will step in and hide behind him or not but in the end she decides against it. Nonetheless, her father feels his breath stuck in his throat as well.

Jongdae catches sight of him in a second, and Minseok can see him mirroring his expression which makes the older one smile a little. They take each other in briefly. Jongdae's costume fits Junghyuk's, the little zombie prince and his father, the king. The man’s tight, formal suit hugs his torso and chest perfectly, dress pants ruined with fake blood and rips so Minseok can see the skin underneath it.

Their kids make eye contact as well, Junghyuk’s smile broadening, and as if it were their cue, they both shoot out for the stairs of the next house. Minseok would like to smile at Jongdae, as a sign of companionship and endearment, but no. Kim Jongdae is not having any of it.

Minseok can still remember the first time they ran into each other in the neighbourhood on a Halloween like this. It was three years ago and Jongdae was the only parent who wasn't wearing any costume. He was just tagging along his son -- wearing a store-bought Super Mario costume, of all things -- in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Minseok was dressed as a vampire, full-on dark glam to fit his daughter's gothic witch costume. He understood Jongdae was new in the neighbourhood; he didn't mean to make fun of him. And still, ever since his lame joke about sucking Jongdae’s… blood, they’ve had a competitive, annual relationship.

Neither of them makes it quickly to the stairs, though. As if this one were a competition for them, too; a competition of who says hello second. Kim Jongdae smirks at him from under his own golden, bloodstained crown and Minseok brushes his fake locks back from his shoulder as they arrive on the doorstep of the house, too.

“Not bad for a dead guy,” Hwayeon grins, bumping her shoulder into Hyuk’s as they wait for the door to open. The little boy has grown the past year, Minseok can tell. Despite the two-year age gap, they are basically of the same height now.

“You’re staring,” Minseok talks, though, causing Jongdae to jump right next to him. The older man tries not to grin. Did the guy think he wouldn’t notice?

“Yeah- uh, it’s the- uhm,” the younger man stutters, eyes focused on the door in front of them now.  “It's just the wig, it throws me off,” he explains, blush blooming on his cheeks under his fake wounds. He steals a side glance at Minseok. “Too realistic.”

“You like long haired man, huh?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at Jongdae teasingly. “Only if I'd known sooner…”

Jongdae is gaping and definitely about to say something but the door opens in front of them and the kind old lady with too thick glasses and purplish hair smiles sweetly at the kids. No time for snarky replies now, but Minseok doesn’t miss how flustered he made Jongdae. That’s a first.

And with that, he has a new goal set for tonight. He wants to do it again.

 

\---

 

It’s not like he hates Halloween. Playing around with Hyukkie, collecting candy and proving (mainly to his ex-wife but also) to himself that he is capable of basic fatherly tasks like making his son happy is something he doesn't ever question doing at this time of the year.

It's just… Minseok.

“You're my personal guard now!” Junghyuk giggles as they are walking down the street, the two kids rummaging around their candy bags. Jongdae can feel the tension as he makes his way next to Minseok, whose bouncy steps indicate he either doesn’t feel it or chooses to ignore it.

“No way!” Hwayeon exclaims, dropping a few fudge squares into the boy's bag that she's been picking out of her own. Those are Junghyuk’s favourite ones, and Jongdae smiles to himself as he watches them.

“Yes you are!” Hyuk nods proudly, pulling out a cereal bar from his small heap of candy and handing it over to her.

“Nope!” she puts her hands on her waist and raises her chin. “If I was your guard, Kim Junghyuk,  _ you, _ were still alive!” she points out, almost as if she were offended by the mere thought of her not being able to keep her king safe. In a second, both of them blurt out in happy giggles and continue their way.

Minseok also chuckles next to Jongdae, and the younger man catches his side glimpse towards his direction but he can’t turn to him.

“They might not hate each other after all,” Jongdae speaks lowly, eyes fixed on his son’s back. He'd love to bury his hands in his non-existent pockets, but, well, for such an awesome costume, he had to pay a price.

“Of course they don’t,” Minseok smiles. “Hwayeon has been talking about Hyukkie for a week now and if I asked her mum, I’m sure she would say the same.”

The Sillan knight costume makes him  _ glow _ . Yes, that is the right word. Minseok’s elbow-length wig and light makeup makes him stand out from all the other, mediocre parents of the stuck-up neighbourhood and Jongdae tries not to think about why he must see it like that.

“Hyuk likes her too,” he looks down at his shoes as he huffs. Despite all their adorable rivalry, their kids’ affection towards each other is not lost on Jongdae. “It would be nice if they could spend more time together.”

“You think so?” Minseok raises his eyebrows in surprise and Jongdae realises right away what his sentence might imply. The other man must think he meant  _ they  _ would spend more time together, too… for some reason, though, he doesn't try to clarify it.

“Yeah,” he speaks instead, making sure the kids are far enough so that they can't hear him. “He- his mom told me he has some… socialization issues back in Siheung… but he seems to be pretty comfortable around Hwayeon, so…” he shrugs and trails off.

Why is he opening up to Minseok like this now? Despite having lived in the same neighbourhood for  _ years _ now, the two of them only talk on occasions when their children meet. And that concerns Halloween, and Halloween only. They sometimes see each other around, sure, but they don't purposefully talk. It's been a silent agreement not to bother each other during the year, and Jongdae has often wondered why it happened so.

“Hey, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with him,” Minseok nudges his arm with an elbow, throwing his hair back with an elegant notion. “He's a cool little guy. And besides…” he shoots him a mischievous look. “He's already doing better at socialization than his old man.”

“What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?” Jongdae gapes at him, and Minseok breaks down in a fit of giggles. “I'm perfectly good at that!”

“Of course you are, honey,” the older man grins at him widely, and puts a hand on his bicep, seemingly involuntarily. Jongdae’s stomach flips at the sensation but he doesn’t mention it.

“No, tell me now!” he demands instead, only from the corner of his eyes looking at their kids, joining a small group of children on the next doorstep. A bunch of parents are gathered around them, showing off their fancy costumes -- the werewolf, the jin and the mermaid standing out the most in the middle of jealously adoring stares.

“There's not much to tell,” Minseok shrugs, standing in front of him now that they stopped. “You just… don't really realise when people want to reach out to you,” he says, choosing his words carefully not to say too much and Jongdae looks at him with a frown.

What is he  _ on _ about?

“Minseok!” a small guy dressed as Flynn Ryder (don't ask Jongdae how he knows who that is) makes his way towards them. He remembers seeing him around but not much. He must be busy with work all the time, he guesses. The only time he saw him he was with a little girl… and there she is, happily chatting away with Junghyuk and Hwayeon now.

“Baek, how are you?” the other man smiles widely at him and Jongdae somehow feels bad for not knowing him… he might even be his neighbour…

“All fine!” he tells them, thumb poking right behind him where the children are saying goodbye to the young, tall girl who gave them candy. “I just wanted to ask if your kiddos wanna join Jihyo’s costume party tonight?”

“Oh, right,” Minseok smiles surprisedly and turns to Jongdae. The younger man is confused. Why would people invite his son to a party when they don’t even know him? “Yeon-ah said she will go only if Junghyuk joins too…” he gives Jongdae a pointed look and a little smirk. “What do you say, Dae?”

“Yeah, I wanted to invite the little guy myself but I couldn’t catch you two before,” the man goes on before Jongdae could answer at all. …  _ Dae? _ “Yeollie is at home, preparing all the food and stuff and we live right down the road,” Baek nods with a smile. Jongdae has realised before that everybody is super friendly around here, but despite how he still feels a little suspicious about it, he can’t say no. Peering over the man’s shoulder, he spots Junghyuk making his way towards them, huge grin on his face as he chats away with the children around him, and it warms Jongdae’s heart.

“Thank you,” he finds himself smiling at the man in front of him. He can sense Minseok’s eyes on his face, and he glances over at him. Maybe  _ he _ doesn't hate him as much after all.

 

\--

 

“It’s nothing interesting, I work in marketing,” Jongdae answers his question quietly as they are walking down the now not so crowded street. Minseok is listening to him intently, and stealing little looks at him. He feels as if he were 10 years younger. What is Jongdae doing to him? “Making ads and campaigns… It’s- yeah, just marketing.”

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Minseok shrugs. “I’m a photographer.”

“Is that even a proper job?” Jongdae smirks at him mischievously and the other man raises an eyebrow in surprise. It occurs to him that this is the first time that they are on their own. No kids, no other parents. Just the two of them. The thought makes Minseok smile broadly.

“Yeah, you know, it’s just a fancy camera and some good setting,” he nods jokingly at him and bumps his shoulder against the other man’s own. “And an eye for beauty, of course.”

Jongdae snorts but he doesn’t look away as the other expects him to do but keeps eye-contact.

“So you see something you like?” he asks, voice barely there and Minseok’s jaw drops.

“Kim Jongdae!” he exclaims, acting scandalled, the other giggling by his side.

“Oh, why? You’re allowed to say things like that and I’m not?” Jongdae goes on and fixes his crown on the top of his head. Minseok finds himself strangely speechless as he watches him.

“I mean- sure, you just... never really did that before so…” he mutters and he finds it amusing how he wanted to make the other flustered and now he’s the one tearing his eyes away from him.

“Well, we weren’t exactly on talking terms before,” Jongdae shrugs, scrunching his nose.

“Does that imply that we are now?” Minseok asks, almost shyly. There is a moment of silence passing between them before Jongdae speaks up.

“Yeah. I guess we are.”

“Good,” the other nods, small smile creeping on his lips. Because Jongdae is actually great. (And also a beautiful sight but he chooses not to voice that now.)

“So… no more rivalry on Halloween then?” the younger man speaks, voice so nonchalant that it takes Minseok a second to realise he has stopped walking. When he looks up from his feet, he sees why. They are standing in front of Jongdae’s house. Oh.

“You wish, honey,” Minseok smirks at him, crossing his arms on his chest. He lets his eyes trail up and down on Jongdae but the other doesn’t shy away. “You know, I feel like I actually have to teach you a couple of things.”

“Oh you think you’ve got something on me, Mr Kim?” Jongdae asks with a cocked eyebrow, stepping closer to him. Minseok’s heart leaps a little in his chest.

“There’s only one way to find out,” he mumbles, tilting his head a little, never breaking eye-contact with him. He might be a little short of breath.

“That’s right,” Jongdae nods and winks at him before turning on his heels. The older man may or may not be watching his butt as he walks up to the front door. Before disappearing inside, though, Jongdae glances back at him with an unreadable smile and why is Minseok grinning now? Don’t ask him. “See you soon, Minseok.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :33 i enjoyed writing parenting fluff but i couldn't help but make them a little blushy and awkward around each other meuheu  
> take care <33


End file.
